


Old Habits Die Hard

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Old Flames, rekindling a relationship, very shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Lwaxana is delighted to meet up with an old flame when she visits the Enterprise.





	Old Habits Die Hard

“Doctor Pulaski?”

The doctor’s ears perk up at the familiar voice calling her name. _Hell no, it can’t be,_ she denies, before the voice calls again, louder this time. Narrowing her eyebrows, she turns off the console screen and steps out of her office to find–

_It is you._

_Oh, how I missed you._

“Good morning, Lwaxana,” begins Katherine, abruptly stopping herself. “I mean, Madame Ambassador.”

“Please, none of that Ambassador nonsense from you. It’s nice to see you again, Kitty!” announces Lwaxana, crossing the room to envelop Katherine in a warm, cozy embrace. “It’s been what, only thirty years?”

“You remembered.” The corners of Katherine’s mouth turn up in a smile. She pulls back, gripping Lwaxana gently by her shoulders, gazing into her dark, sparkling eyes. Immediately memories start to flood back: nights of talking about everything and anything they could think of, and then losing themselves in their mutual unfettered desires for each other, laying in each other’s warmth _afterwards–_

Still, she can’t deny that the spark’s still there. Lwaxana’s still as charming as ever.

“When did you arrive?” asks Katherine, her hands dropping to her sides.

“Not even an hour ago,” chirps Lwaxana. “I came here all the way just to see you!” She playfully makes a swipe at Katherine’s nose with her index finger. “I couldn’t wait, since I heard that you were on the ship.”

“Oh, really?” Katherine’s smile grows wider. “I honestly couldn’t believe it was you. But I knew it couldn’t be anyone else. Not with that kind of charm.”

“You flatter me, Kitty.” Lwaxana reaches for one of Katherine’s hands, and Katherine presses into her touch and entwines their fingers.

“Even after all these years, you still do feel something for me, do you?” Lwaxana lowers her voice, glancing through her eyelashes at Katherine.

Katherine finds herself stifling a gulp. “Well, there’s no point in me answering that question, since you’d know if I was lying.” She gets out, cheerfully nervous. “You know, we should really make up for lost time. Meet me for dinner, would you?”

Lwaxana’s free hand comes up and she runs a knuckle down the side of Katherine’s face, sending a tingling jolt of energy down her spine. Katherine wants to reach out too: to caress her, to explore each new fold and crease–Lwaxana was a beauty back then, and Katherine still thinks she still is. It doesn’t matter that Lwaxana’s hair was different back then or that her style of dress has changed. When Katherine looks at her, it’s no different from when they last parted amicably three decades ago.

_The loveliest woman in the quadrant, and here I get to fall in love with her all over again._

“Ten Forward, or your quarters?” proposes Lwaxana, swirling a curled lock of Katherine’s hair around her finger. “And would there be springwine?”

Katherine leans in closer. “I’ve got some of the unreplicated variety back in my quarters. I’ve been saving it for a special occasion, but I suppose it never really came up. Until you came along.”

“I’m glad I’m worth celebrating over,” beams Lwaxana. “Besides, I suppose having dinner in your quarters would put us both in close proximity to a comfortable bed. Convenient, wouldn’t you say?”

Katherine raises an eyebrow. “That _would_ be convenient. In case we decide to fall back into some of our _old habits_ tonight.”

Lwaxana lets out a cheerful hum and returns with a cheeky smile, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 


End file.
